1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer having a safety switch function, and more particularly to a nailer having a safety switch function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional nailer having a safety switch in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent No. 120810. However, the conventional nailer having a safety switch has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and thereby causing inconvenience to the user when assembling the nailer.